Just Another Day
by Moonglo
Summary: A day in the lives of the Kids, a fan fic challenge


Disclaimer: Rainbow Brite and the characters don't belong to me. Enough said.  
Thanks to Lady Christina for the jump start!!!  
  
  
Title: Just Another Day  
Rating: nothing offensive, fun for the whole family!!  
Author: Wedge ;p  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"eeeerrrrttttt…….eeeerrrrtttttt…..eeeerrrrttttt….eeeerrrrttttt"  
Patty opened her eyes slowly and groaned. She did NOT want to get out of bed. Turning over, she hit the snooze button and closed her eyes.  
  
"eeeerrrrtttt….eeeerrrrtttt….eeeerrrrttttt"  
Without opening her eyes this time, she hit the snooze.  
  
"eeeerrrrtt"  
Half asleep, Patty pulled the plug out of the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Downstairs, the Color Kids were having breakfast. Buddy came in from his morning jog and looked around the table. Not seeing Patty, he sat an open chair and poured a bowl of cereal. Canary Yellow looked over at him and smiled. She picked up her breakfast plate and moved to sit by Buddy.  
  
"Good morning Buddy, where's Patty?", she asked. Buddy turned a little red and smiled. All the Kids knew about Patty and his friendship, and figured them to be joined at the hip. In response to Canary, he shrugged and smiled at her. Then began to devour his cereal. Canary politely smiled and continued her breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Rainbow pulled Violet aside.  
  
"I don't want to alarm anyone else until it's a problem, but I need your help." she told Violet. "Some of the sprites found some abnormal color crystal yesterday and I want you to take a look at it." Violet told Rainbow that she would check it out, and excused herself to the color cave. Once she was out of the castle, she sighed.  
  
"I hate analyzing color crystal", she said to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rainbow announced to the remaining Kids at the table that she was heading to Earth for the day. She put Red in charge, and hurried out of the castle.  
  
"OK Kids, it's time to get to work. Canary, you're low on color crystals. I need you at the console. Indigo, you too. Lala, go to the Sprite Village and make sure everyone is up. Buddy, I need you to make sure the dining room is cleaned up. Stormy, you're dismissed to begin work. But, Rainbow said to watch out for the large blue weather balloon in Delaware today. Patty, you need to…" He paused, and looked around the room. "Where is Patty?"  
  
"She must have gotten an early start on the day, maybe she's out doing her job." Indigo suggested. Buddy rolled his eyes. He knew where she was, same place she was every morning.  
  
"I'll go get her" Buddy said to Red. Then he turned and ran to Patty's room. Lala smiled her "all knowing" smile. She knew something was up between the two of them. Canary, looking at Lala, sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buddy knocked on Patty's door. Just because she always bounced into his room without knocking didn't mean he would do the same. Buddy was still getting over his shyness around girls, and gave Patty as much privacy as he could. There was no answer at the door, so he opened it a crack. Sure enough, there was Patty, in bed.   
  
Buddy walked into the room and went to the bed. He quietly laughed at the sight of her. Patty was tangled up in the sheets, hair all messed up, and was snoring lightly. He shook her shoulder, and called her name. Patty opened one eye and looked at him. She smiled slightly, and sat up in bed.  
  
"Morning sunshine" Buddy quietly said.  
  
"Am I late again?" she asked him. Buddy shook his head, yes. Patty rolled her eyes. "Is Red mad at me?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway. Get dressed, we've got work to do!" Buddy said as he left the room. Patty growled, she hated that phrase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, the Kids found themselves with some free time. Buddy tried to organize a basketball game, but Canary was the only one willing to play. The game was short-lived, as Canary had no skills at all. She tried to have a conversation with him, but Buddy didn't seem to want to talk. Canary suggested that they go inside, and grab a snack.  
  
"What's your favorite food in the world, Buddy?" Canary asked on their way inside.  
  
"Um…I'm not really sure." He mumbled. Canary sighed softly, he wasn't making this any easier.  
  
"Do you like chocolate?" she tried again. Buddy stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sure, every now and then. Too much is bad for you." He told her as they entered the dining room. Canary smiled.  
  
"Wait right here, then!" Canary raced off towards the kitchen. Buddy sat at the table. Patty had to Rainbow Falls with Indigo. Tickled Pink was still trying to break in Sunriser, and they were going to try to help her. He missed her, even though he knew she'd be back before dinner. He felt bad, but he hardly knew the other Kids at all. They'd been living and working together forever, but Buddy had a hard time interacting with anyone but Patty, Red, and Rainbow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Violet had found that the "abnormal" color crystal was no different than any other. It rarely ever was, and she was getting sick of it. She decided to spend the afternoon working in her lab. At least now she could be alone for a while. That is, until Rainbow came back home with another "crisis". Violet was so sick of doing stupid tasks, she should be working on important scientific discoveries!! She heard Starlight on the roof but ignored it.  
  
"Violet!!" Rainbow cried from the front door. Violet buried her nose in her book.  
  
"Violet, where are you?" yelled Rainbow from the hallway. Violet knew she was coming right for the lab. Sure enough, the door flew open. A few flasks fell to the ground, undamaged. Rainbow picked them up, uttering a ditzy "oops". Violet, back towards her, rolled her eyes. She did admire Rainbow Brite, but the girl was difficult at times.  
  
"Violet, I just got word from the sprites! They found more of that abnormal crystal, and I need you to gather more samples." Rainbow stopped and waited for a response. Violet made no indication that she was going to move.  
  
"I need you to analyze it….." Rainbow was cut off by Violet.  
  
"But, I don't want to analyze any more color crystals." Violet whined. "All I ever do is analyze color crystal. I need real work! I'm a scientist, Rainbow!! A SCIENTIST!!" Rainbow was startled, Violet never acted like this.  
  
"OK, then. I'll send Red to take a look." Rainbow said, then left the lab. Violet smiled, and returned to her experiment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buddy heard a crash in the kitchen.  
  
"Are you alright, Canary?" he yelled. She had been in there for a while now.  
  
"Yes, almost done" was the reply. Buddy sighed and rested his head on his hand. He looked up as the door opened, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Patty!" he cheerfully called, and she skipped over to him. "How was the falls?" Patty sat down at the table next to Buddy.  
  
"Fun, Pink is training Sunriser very well. She really didn't need us there, but I got to ride her!" Patty said. She smiled at Buddy, and leaned towards him. "I missed you, though." Buddy laughed nervously, and stood up. He wasn't about to tell her he had missed her as well. Instead he invited her outside for a game of basketball.  
  
They walked out of the dining room just before Canary entered. She carried a seven-layer chocolate cake in her hands. Not knowing she was alone, she spoke to Buddy.  
  
"I hope you like cake, Buddy. I baked this for you." She set the cake down on the table and looked around the room. No Buddy. Canary pouted and sat down. How was she supposed to get his attention? Forgotten and alone, she cut a slice of cake and began to eat in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rainbow insisted that everyone eat together for dinner that night. The normal chatter was heard around the table. The Kids ended dinner with no problems, and headed off to bed.   
  
Moonglo came into the kitchen for some breakfast, and ran into Lala cleaning up. She chatted a bit, then went outside to begin work. Lala finished with the dishes, and put the food away in the refrigerator. Doing a double take, she looked back into the 'fridge. Cake? Lala's face broke out into a rather large grin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Buddy!" Patty stopped Buddy at his door before he went inside. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Aww, Patty. Cut it out!" he said. But, he hugged her in return.  
  
"Goodnight." She said as she walked off to her room. Buddy smiled, he loved it when she did that. He turned and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Questions/Comments/Flames all go to wedgehut@hotmail.com  
This was a fan fic challenge presented to me by Lady Christina on fanfiction.net.   
Patty/Buddy/Canary love triangle  
Or, if you want to make it *really* difficult for yourself, I challenge you to write a Patty/Buddy romance that includes the line "But I don't want to analyze any more color crystals," said by either IQ or Violet, a blue helium balloon, and a seven-layer chocolate cake. All characters must be *in character,* or at least as close as possible, considering there were only fifteen or so episodes.  
  
Like it? Send me more challenges!! 


End file.
